Draco's Way Back to Society
by jmhello11
Summary: This is a Drarry fiction that is in the works. Harry stands up for Draco after the war, and ends up being placed in charge of Draco who's on a sort of wizard parole. Harry must fight for Draco's rights while fighting his growing feelings for his charge, and Draco? Well Draco is just busy trying to be accepted and not killed for his past actions.
1. Chosen One Responsibilities

One of the many "fun" things Harry had to deal with as the chosen one was go to the annual feast put on by Dumbledore, who had survived the war. It was full of people congratulating him with tears in their eyes, even though he felt like he had done nothing, and he hated the pedestal they put him on.

This year Dumbledore had bribed Harry, saying someone else would be there to take the public's eye off Harry, and Harry was grateful for the distraction. As Harry began getting dressed to go, he began wondering who would be there, but he pushed that thought aside.

Harry wandered around his somewhat messy flat looking for clothing. He had never married after the war, discovering Ginny was more of a sister than anything, and she had agreed, saying she felt the same, which left things a bit awkward between them, hopefully he wouldn't see her tonight. Ron and Hermione were lucky this year, they had planned their honeymoon for this week "accidentally" leaving Harry to fend for himself tonight.

After loosing Ginny, watching his two best friends get married, and him still not having a girlfriend, Harry had all but given up on finding love. He couldn't think about that right now though, he needed to mentally prepare himself for the night ahead.

Grudgingly, Harry admitted he was ready to go. Running his hand through his already messy hair, he took a deep breath and Apparated to the location of the feast.

...

On arrival, Harry was greeted with the usual disgusting display of reverence which put him in a bad mood for the night. He muttered a thank you and quickly walked inside the lit up building that smelled of food. Classical music was playing from the live ensemble in the right corner and people were milling about the foyer and sitting in groups at small tables that decorated the large room.

Harry scanned the room, looking for a little protection when he saw Luna and Neville waving him over. Smiling a bit, Harry walked over and greeted them.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" Luna asked dreamily.

Harry smiled, "I've been getting along fine, how are you and Neville?"

"Oh Harry we're great, the kids this year seem really interested in what I'm teaching," said Neville animatedly.

"And the Quibbler hit big on the new Draco Malfoy article," Luna added

Harry's eyes widened a bit, "What was the article about?"

Neville gasped a little, "You haven't heard? Malfoy has been released from Azkaban and-"

"It's time to begin eating, if everyone could please make their way to the large table and sit where they find their name we can start sooner, thank you" Dumbledore said from the front of the long table.

Harry turned to ask Neville to continue, but they had already moved away to find their seats. He shrugged, reminding himself to ask another time as he made his way to Dumbledore, where his seat would surely be.

...

After Harry sat down, his seat being to the right of Dumbledore ("Where everyone would be looking!" thought Harry), everyone seemed to have found their seats. Dumbledore stood up, waved his hand and food appeared, telling everyone to dig in. Harry took some of his favorite Shepard's pie and ate away, trying to pay attention to the conversation around him.

Kingsely was sitting next to him, chatting with Dumbledore about ministry happenings, and across from him was Professor Mcgonagall, speaking with Molly Weasley about the new students at Hogwarts. Harry was starting to enjoy being left out and focused on his food, loving the taste of Hogwarts's House Elf cooking.

Time flew by and Harry was only brought into a few minor conversations as his mind wandered. Dessert passed and everyone had begun to push their plates away when Dumbledore stood once again.

"I thank you all for coming tonight, as we all know this feast began last year to commemorate.." His voice droned on, talking about war memorial that Harry blanked out for. Dumbledore seemed to go on and on and Harry was ready to leave until he caught on to a name Dumbledore had said, and immediately tuned in out of habit.

"Draco Malfoy, as many of you know, has been released from Azkaban this week and is going to be on parole in society to see how he does. I want you all to treat him with respect and understanding. I'm not saying he didn't do anything wrong, only asking that you all give him a second chance. To promote this idea, I have invited Draco to this gathering," Dumbledore lifted his arm and behind him where there was nothing, appeared a frightened looking Malfoy who was in handcuffs, and his feet hobbled. He looked bruised and broken, but he lifted his chin up and stared back at the gawking onlookers, trying not to look phased. "Mr. Malfoy has been restrained and is not a danger to anyone-"

An angry old woman whom Harry did not recognize stood up, "But he's a Death-Eater, how could you bring the enemy to a war memorial, a war they caused!"

Dumbledore just sat there saying nothing and Harry saw Malfoy visibly cringe, and take a step back.

A younger male Harry recognized as a past Hogwarts student stood up and also pointed at Malfoy, shouting, "This scum does not belong here, he's to blame and I will not stand to have him tarnish this memorial's purpose, put him back in Azkaban!"

Harry saw Draco try to back up more, looking terrified and trying to look dignified as he tripped over the restraints and fell on his back, hard, before scooting back, panicked. Harry looked carefully at Dumbledore who seemed to be calmly watching thing play out, and not about to do anything.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he felt a rage course through him, blinding his judgment as he stood up, walked towards Draco who was looking more scared than ever as he saw a pissed off, towering Potter walking up to him. Harry flung himself around to face the crowd, surprising Draco, making Draco think Potter would make a show out of beating him.

Harry bellowed, " Leave him alone! Can't you see he's surrounded by more enemies than we are?" He turned around and grabbed his wand out, looking at a confused but terrified Malfoy, and quickly severed the hobble, and unlocked his handcuffs, before offering a hand to Malfoy to help him up.

Draco had a brief flashback to first year when Potter had denied his handshake of friendship, but too frightened to think, he tentatively put his hand out to Potter's, taking it and heaving himself up.

Malfoy quickly let go and looked out at the crowd. The room was so silent the dropping of a needle would reverberate through the whole hall. Harry glared at everyone, daring them to refute him, until his eyes landed on Dumbledore, who merely looked amused.

Dumbledore let a few seconds of silence pass before standing up and facing the crowd, " I think that is our signal to end tonight's feast, I hope everyone has a safe trip home and a good year ahead, thank you for coming."

People began to stand up and leave, still gawking as Dumbledore looked back towards the two boys. He snapped his fingers and Draco disappeared. Harry still felt upset that Dumbledore had even thought this was a good idea and decided to Apparate home from right there.

When he got home, Harry poured himself a medium sized drink and sat down, worn out from today's events. "It could have been worse," he thought, "I wonder what came over me..." Harry shrugged and tipped his head back to finish his alcohol, before heading to bed for the night, his mind too tired to focus anymore.


	2. Harry's New Responsibility

Harry woke up late the next morning to an owl pecking at his window. He groggily woke up, seeing that it was 10:45 AM on a Sunday, and he got up and let the bird in. He was handed a letter in exchange for some treats lying on his bedside table. Harry opened the letter seeing it was from Dumbledore, probably about his actions last night. Great. At least it wasn't a howler. He began to read,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _After your actions last night I have decided that Mr. Draco Malfoy would be inaugurated back into society better if he was under your control. I understand you probably don't like this decision which is why it is not optional. His handlers will be coming by your house at 11 AM this morning to drop him off along with everything else needed, which they will explain. Thank you for your cooperation in this,_

 _Best Regards, Dumbledore_

Harry finished the letter gaping before wildly glancing at the clock. 10:55, not much time. Harry sprung out of bed, letting the owl fly away as he quickly shoved pants on, and walked to the living room as the doorbell rang.

Cursing, Harry answered it, seeing a handcuffed and hobbled Draco looking sheepishly at his feet, and two guys standing behind him, carrying a few boxes of things. Harry stepped aside and let them into his pretty clean house, one of the guys setting down the boxes, the other walked Malfoy in, then stood back to ensure everything went safely.

Harry disliked that Draco was tied up, but it would wait until these people left. "What's in the boxes?" he asked the guy unloading them.

He replied without looking, "One contains Draco's wardrobe, and other toiletries, the other box is for you, it contains his wand, bank account information, identity documents, anything he can't have util he's part of society. Are you ready to become his handler?"

Harry heisted, thinking about how he didn't have a choice, but he nodded anyway. The man took out a small leather collar that was black. "Hold your wand out and touch it to the collar, this is your tag on Mr. Malfoy and will prevent him from doing anything you do not wish him to. I'm going to perform a spell so your thought process may be read by the collar, stay still."

Harry did as told and he heard the man say a long incantation, and he watched, entranced as a sparkling gold line came out of the workers wand, weaved its way around the collar like stitching, circled Harry's wand, and trailed up to Harry's hand when the incantation ended. The golden line brightened for a minute then disappeared, leaving the collar red with silver stitching and a silver tag reading, "Draco Malfoy".

Harry blushed lightly, wondering why it had to have Malfoy's name on it, and be personalized, why couldn't it just stay black? The worker placed the collar on Draco's neck before turning again to Harry, "Dumbledore mentioned you might want him free of restraints, and you can remove whatever you like and give him anything from the box as you see fit. the only exception is that collar, which will only come off by itself when it feels Draco is ready to enter society, only then will he become independent from you. That is all, if you run into problems, contact Dumbledore, Good luck!" With that, they left Harry's home, driving away and leaving Draco awkwardly standing there, trying not to give up all hope of survival now that he was Potter's charge.

Harry turned to Malfoy and pointed his wand at him, making Draco jump. Harry sighed, mumbling sorry as he undid Draco's hands and feet.

Harry looked at his feet and grumbled, "Sorry about the collar, I didn't know I couldn't remove it, hell I didn't even know this would happen until 15 minutes ago..." he trailed off and looked at Draco who seemed paler than usual, "You okay?"

Draco nodded and said in a hoarse voice, "yea, just surprised you're being civil, given that you now have complete control over me..."

Harry nodded, looking at the boxes, "Wasn't my choice, Dumbledore," he said, as if that would explain it all, but Draco nodded as if it did. "Would you like your wand back? I hate how unprotected you must feel..."

"That would be nice," Draco said tentatively, not sure if Potter was pulling his leg or not, "Thank you, for everything," he added quietly, thinking about last night, and even know, feeling freer than he had at any time since the war. It wasn't everything, but it was something.

Harry nodded handed Draco a small box with his name on it, and he grabbed it, unlatched it and took his wand out, before handing the box back. Harry noticed the faded dark-mark, and the deep bruising on Malfoy's wrists, and said, "It's nothing, I just don't like being above others. What happened to your wrists- if you don't mind me asking of course..."

Draco looked down, noticing how bruised they were, "I was in handcuffs a lot, the last handler I had was scared of me I think and kept them pretty tight."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco, eyeing his wrists and looking at the rest of him which seemed to be bruised all over. "I'm curious to hear what all happened to you after the war, would you want to talk about it?"

Malfoy looked at his feet hesitating, "As long as you don't pity me Potter," His voice lacked the usual bite, only sounding broken, "I hate pity..." The snarl was back for that statement but it was directed at his shoes.

Harry nodded in understanding, he hated pity too. Looking over at the clock, Harry noticed it was lunch time and said, "How about I go make lunch while you take a shower. Since we're living together, maybe we should get to know each other better so we don't fight as much, would you be interested in that?"

Malfoy nodded, offering his hand out, some life coming back into his eyes, "Truce?"

Harry chuckled, taking Draco's hand and shaking it, "Truce."

He smiled, thinking how odd their situation was, subtly noticing how the grey stitching of the collar matched Draco's eyes. Harry shook his head and walked past Malfoy and showed him around the flat quickly, participating in minor small talk, then showed him how to work the muggle showers before leaving him with his box of clothes and going to make sandwiches for the two of them. It was going to be an interesting day, he sighed, and got to work.


	3. Draco's Past

Harry set Draco's boxes of things in the guest room that was next to his own room. Glancing through the box that was given to him, he found Draco's bank information, Gringotts Key, birth certificate, and other papers of identification. He left this box on the kitchen counter so he didn't feel like he was controlling Malfoy.

He made two turkey sandwiches and set them on the table right as Malfoy walked in, wearing a towel low around his hips. "Potter, where are my boxes with my clothes?" Draco questioned

"In the guest room between the bathroom and my room, that's where you'll be sleeping also, I hope you don't mind," Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment at his muggle flat.

Malfoy nodded and turned, walking to his new room to change. Harry couldn't help but look at his bruised back, and how pale he looked, paler than he used to be.

Malfoy returned, fully dressed, and sat across from Potter, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, thanking Potter like he had been taught was polite. Harry shrugged him off and began to eat as well.

Halfway through their sandwiches, the silence drowning the pair of boys, Harry sighed and set down his food, looked up at Draco. Being his blunt, Captain Obvious self, he asked, "Sooo, want to talk about what brought you here?"

Malfoy sighed in annoyance, setting down his food, he kept his eyes glued to his plate, trying to hold up his shards of dignity still left, asked, "No pity?"

Harry nodded, agreeing, "No pity."

Draco took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "Immediately after the war, the Malfoy name was tarnished. The Ministry took half of our fortune, and ransacked the mansion. Then my father was put in Azkaban, and they put my mother and I under house arrest. You should know this because you testified at mine, and my mother's trial. My father died in Azkaban shortly after he was put there, and when my mother heard the news she went mad... She stopped taking care of herself and attempted suicide twice before they put her in St. Mungos. When the Ministry heard I was alone, they sent a watcher to my house to ensure I stayed. Things were as peaceful as they could be in such a situation. However, after 8 months, I wanted to see my mother for Christmas. I applied for an accompanied trip to St. Mungos, but I was denied. I made a stupid decision..." Malfoy clenched his fists but continued, refusing to look Potter in the eyes, "I decided to sneak out and see her... I had no wand so I took my broomstick and tried to fly there. I got outside with minimal damage to the mansion, and got up in the air above the clouds. I then realized I had no idea where the hospital was, but I flew onward anyways. About an hour in, the Aurors showed up on brooms themselves. They grabbed me and apparated me into a holding cell somewhere, they said nothing. The next morning they brought me into the ministry, down into some secret court holding center. They had a trial with no publicity, and came to the conclusion that I needed a legal guardian until I was 'Fit for society' or whatever, and that's what brought me into this predicament."

Harry felt a little astonished that the Ministry would do that, but then again, his dementor trial in fifth year was similar, so it wasn't a huge stretch to imagine.

Malfoy looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. They seemed to prod him for more.

"That's only half the story," said Harry, "What about the guardians you mentioned, how many have you had?"

Malfoy took another bite of sandwich, avoiding the question before saying, "Four including you."

Harry took another bite, imitating Malfoy. Wanting more, he asked, "So what were the first three like?"

Draco quickly organized his thoughts, "The first one was an older Auror, he held a lot of contempt for my last name and treated me as if I weren't there, which was fine with me. Everything was fine until I walked into his room without permission one day. He flew into a rage, beat me up, and when I fought back, he called my 'handlers' and they took me back to a holding room. They then sent me to a single, middle aged woman who worked somewhere higher up in the ministry. She locked me in her basement, occasionally feeding me but never letting me see the sun. I was with her for quite awhile. One time, when she came down to feed me, I was apparently passed out, and she couldn't wake me. She took me to St. Mungos and when I woke up they said I had feinted from lack of vitamin D mixed with undernourishment. My handlers collected me yet again, before I had a chance to find my mother, and left me in the holding cell again. I think the ministry thought I needed to go somewhere that would teach me subservience before I'd be 'Safe for Society' again. For whatever reason it may have been they gave me over to a slave handler. The kind that are supposedly illegal..."

Potter got wide eyed at the word slave, and quickly hid his reaction by taking another bite and waiting for Draco to go on.

Malfoy toyed with his food as he continued the next part, hiding his eyes in his fringe, and speaking very softly, "Let's just say I was forced into the trade. The slave-handler had us all call him Master, but I heard his clients call him Richard. Richard rented me, and the other slaves, out to clients every night we had takers. When we weren't with a client, we were tied up in a communal hall. The only times we were out of shackles was to get ready for a client, to be with a client, a nightly shower, either after your client was done with you, or before bed, and eating times. Also, if you disobeyed in the slightest, you were punished, hence most of my bruising. I hated it there, so I tried to disobey as much as possible, hoping they'd take me back to the Ministry, but they never did, only came up with worse punishments... I was there for something like six months and had mostly given up hope until I found out my next client was Dumbledore. At first I was concerned that he'd use this time to take revenge, and then I was worried he'd be like most of the clients and want something sexual, " Malfoy chuckled a bit at the thought of Dumbledore wanting something like that.

Harry, unseen to Draco, had dropped his jaw and was staring at Malfoy in shock from the word 'sexual'. He couldn't imagine the Ministry would leave a charge in that kind of situation. He also was slightly curious in the individual stories of each client, like, what all had Malfoy been through? Harry couldn't even imagine him doing that for six months. Potter could see where Malfoy could be seen as attractive if he didn't look so sickly, but a sex slave?

Potter's thoughts were cut off when Draco began again, "I was brought over there and when Richard's staff left, Dumbledore told me I'd be joining the War Anniversary Feast. I tried to protest but he'd hear nothing of it, and the collar I'd worn that forced me under Richard's control didn't allow me to disobey a client, so I stayed. Dumbledore said he'd have to tie me up for the safety of everyone, so I was tied up, and left to wait for the time of my reveal. After I was revealed, you know the rest, I was taken to another holding cell when Dumbledore apparated me out of there, and the next morning the handlers were back and taking me to your house for whatever reason."

When he finished, he looked up at Potter finally, and saw him nodding in understanding. Draco took another bite of his sandwich as Harry added, "You're here because Dumbledore thought you'd adjust better here, he pulled a few strings and now we're stuck together... Sorry..." Harry was rubbing the back of his neck again.

Malfoy looked up in surprise, "You're sorry for me being stuck in a place I'm treated like a human being, fed and even allowed a wand? Maybe you're the one that needs to be shielded from society Potter" He smirked his trademark smirk but it slid away quickly, and he looked down, "It's a bit ironic that I'm happiest staying with my worst enemy from my past rather than anyone else I've had a chance with..."

Harry noticed how broken Malfoy seemed, and thought it was sad the reason he needed to be kept from society was because he'd been kept out for so long, damn Ministry...

Harry smiled at Malfoy, "Well that was the past, you are welcome in my home, and hopefully you feel like a person here. Feel free to be yourself, I won't do anything to you unless it's 100% necessary, and even then, you'll sill be a person to me."

Malfoy nodded embarrassed, blushing ever so slightly, thinking , _Damn Potter and his Savior Complex_ , before muttering, "Thanks, Potter."

They finished their sandwiches in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, before discussing how to tackle the rest of the day.


	4. Draco's Discovery

Having finished their uncomfortable lunch, Harry decided to take a shower, leaving Draco to his own devices for a bit. Not knowing what to do with himself, Draco wandered around the flat, snooping ever so slightly. He noticed the box of his legal documents on the kitchen counter and dug through it a bit, not really needing anything from it.

He wandered through the living room and the kitchen, noting that everything was clean, but lived in, it was kind of nice in Draco's opinion. Out of curiosity, Draco wondered if he would be allowed to see Potter's room. He looked at the bathroom door and heard the water still cascading down. Malfoy fingered the red and grey collar thoughtfully, 'Perhaps, if Potter doesn't want me in his room, this will stop me, if he doesn't mind, it'll let me. There's no reason not to try, I doubt Potter would toss me out on such a minor offense, he's got too much of a Savior complex for that,' He snorted, and walked to Harry's room.

Draco slowly pushed open the door, waiting for the collar to stop him. Malfoy hadn't felt any will that said no, and the door was wide open now, Potter must not mind. Being the Slytherin he was, he decided to snoop around for anything that may help him later on.

First off, he noticed the large, crimson covered bed that took up the majority of the room and sat on a simple, wooden frame with a bedpost at each corner. Next, he noticed a few pictures on the bedside table, one of Harry's parents, and another of Granger and The Weasel holding hands. 'Great, another addition to the Weasley family to help them spaw-' The thought was cut off by a resounding, "Malfoy, don't think about my friends that way!" making it's way around Draco's mind. That was the collar in action, putting Potter's morals into his head and changing his course of action.

Draco put down the photo and noted that there wasn't one of the youngest Weasel, Ginny. Had Potter broken things off with her? He reminded himself to ask later. Malfoy glanced around the room again, not seeing much else aside from a small, work desk with one of those Muggle things they call a "Cumpooter" or whatever, and a chair. There was also a closet where potter must keep his clothes.

'Not much here,' thought Malfoy, wandering over to the desk and quietly glancing in the drawers, not seeing much else aside from quills, ink and parchment. Draco walked over and opened Potter's closet. He saw lots of clothes, and two boxes on the top shelf. He checked that the water was still running before taking down the two boxes. One was blue, the other was black, neither were labelled.

Draco opened the blue one first, finding pictures, so many pictures. Pictures of Potter and the Weaselette, pictures of people lost in the war, a few newspaper clippings, even a few articles about Malfoy himself being placed under house arrest. Draco carefully closed the box and set it aside, not really knowing what to think aside from the fact that Potter is quite nostalgic. He turned to the black box and opened it again, expecting more photos.

What he actually saw caused Draco to drop his jaw. The black box was full of sex toys of all kinds. There were collars, leads, bondage supplies, a paddle, some cock rings, and even a few phallic objects. 'Maybe this is why Weaselette and Potter aren't together still..' even Draco's mind was lost for words. He had seen things like this while he was with clients, these things had been used on him, but those were also people who rented sex slaves illegally. For Saint Potter to have this stuff? It was unheard of!

He was brought out of his thoughts by footsteps coming down the short hall, too late, he realized the shower wasn't running anymore. Potter rounded the corner, into the doorway of his room, wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips. "Malfoy? What are you doing in h-" Potter saw Draco standing next to the bed, looking wide-eyed at him, and a second later noticed the open black box peeking out from behind Malfoy.

Potter clammed up and his whole face went redder than the Weasel's hair. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few tense moments, Potter looked like a scared deer about to bolt away. Malfoy meekly said, "I-I'm sorry for snooping... I'll go make us tea..." Draco looked back for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should put the box back, but he decided that would traumatize Potter more and walked out of the room, eyes carefully on his feet as he walked to the kitchen trying to avoid the awkward situation.

Once Malfoy left, Potter was mortified. He shut his door and sat on his bed holding his head in his hands, trying to calm his embarrassment. Once he had calmed down slightly, he looked over to his box of guilty pleasures. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. He tried to keep it a secret by moving to a small muggle flat and staying out of the grasp of paparazzi, and it had worked well so far, but now? Now his school enemy who is his forced charge knows, and he can't escape that. All that was left is damage control.

Potter sighed and put the box away. He got dressed and mentally prepared himself for the conversation ahead.

...

Draco was bustling around the kitchen, looking for cups for the tea he had brewed with minimal magic. He had opened three cupboards by the time a voice behind him said, "Two to your right, top shelf." Draco nodded and grabbed two cups without looking back. As he poured the tea he asked Harry how he liked his tea. After perfecting both cups, he handed Harry his cup and motioned for them to sit. They both sipped at the tea for a few moments, avoiding the elephant in the room.

"So," Draco began.

"So," Harry started, "shall we just get this over with?" Malfoy nodded and Harry opened the conversation with, "Do you know what all that stuff was?" Harry kept his eyes down as he blushed profusely.

Malfoy snorted lightly, deciding to take a sarcastic approach to ease some of the tension, "Potter, I was a sex slave, I know what all that stuff is, I don't really care that you have it as long as you aren't taking poor, random girls off the street and forcing them into that stuff."

Harry looked up and laughed a little, "Right, stupid question, but still... And I could never do that, especially not to a _girl_!" He laughed again as if Malfoy was crazy.

Draco look confused for a second but smoothed his facial features back to calm again, asking, "So not only is Saint Potter kinky, but also into blokes? I missed a lot apparently."

Harry calmed down and mentioned, "When Ginny and I broke it off I realized I was gay. I came out and the Daily Prophet had a field day, most of the wizarding world knows that part by now."

Draco's eyes widened a bit, not knowing this tid bit of information, but he supposed it made sense since Potter had had phallic objects and cock rings in the box.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, "I know this is a bit much to ask, but I'm not really ready for the world to know I'm into that stuff yet, so would you mind keeping it between us?" He looked up, sounding hopeful but looking nervous.

Draco sighed, "Potter, I have no malicious intent, you've been nothing but pleasant this whole time and I hope to keep it that way. Plus if I did, you have enough information to ruin my life, so from a Slytherin point of view, why would I cross you, there's too much to loose."

Harry nodded quietly, processing this information. "Why don't we watch a movie, order some take-out and call it a night, I'm worn out from everything that happened today."

Draco nodded, finishing his cup of tea, "Sounds great, but um.. A movie is that muggle version of telling a story through moving pictures right? And what's 'take-out'?"

Harry giggled slightly at Malfoy's lack of knowledge, "Yes, I'll show you this really cool movie called _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. It's very entertaining. Take-out is when we pay people to bring us pre-cooked food, I don't want to cook."

Malfoy nodded slightly, not fully understanding but going with it.

...

Later on, during the movie, which was quite gory but had an entrancing story line, Draco realized he was absent-mindedly toying with his collar again. It was then that it dawned on him, the collar hadn't stopped him from finding Potter's box of toys. Did that mean Potter subconsciously wanted him to find it? Draco glanced over at the other side of the couch thinking, 'Harry is completely infatuated with the story going on in front of him... Wait...' Draco thought, 'Did I just call Potter Harry in my head?' Draco shook his head and returned his thoughts to the movie and Shilo's plights.

 **So if you couldn't tell, the boys are beginning to feel the feelings! Also, the movie mentioned towards the end is a fantastic watch, it's free on Netflix and if you have nothing better to do, I suggest you watch it. Thank you for reading guys!**


End file.
